rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Kartazia/Uron
=History of Kartazian energy= The development of the Uron-Tashra is closely related to the development of Kartazian energy production. Everybody knows that the first Uron Tashra, called "Mahontes" was developed on 1583 by a couple of Zaitsan engineers named Mykan Ufron and Eleya Tashra. However, their discovery was only possible because of the technological framework left by Kryss Erezgath and his famed clockworks. Erezgath's car, built on 1553, was moved by a small metal cylinder which contained an enchanted jewel that continually created air. The pressure of the air would move the car forward. That was the first magically powered energy tool, called a "Constant Pressure Device". The energy output of a CPD was useful in but a handful of applications and nothing more. On 1557, a different method for creating power was devised: a different metal cylinder enchanted to continually create water and turn it into steam, named "Unending Steam Cylinder". The USC produces about ten times more output than a CPD, but still not enough for any commercial use. On 1564, a group of mages created a "Continual Clockwork", which would move without stop based on the "Apportation" spell. A new development which already allowed some modest use of magic in technology, but which was barred from large scale use due to the high cost that the enchantments would require. 1570 saw the birth of the Mana Engines, a device which would use all of the previous three's technologies to constantly produce power by draining local mana. A significant advance. However, development of further advances on the Mana Engine was halted after a group of mages was found to have developed a "Blood Motor", which would generate considerable power draining it from the lives of captive people. These mages caused great turmoil in magical society as they nearly toppled Zaitsan government with their magical fighting machines. Mykan Ufron and Eleya Tashra were not only excellent engineers, but most importantly the mages who developed what would become the main source of energy of Kartazia, and the single invention that changed the face of the continent: the "perpetual mobile keys". A PMK is a small metal key enchanted with "Lend Power" and "Power 1" enchantments. A simple enough feat for a tremendous output of energy: 360 kwh. It was the PMKs that were the great secret behind the development of the Uron-Tashra. Nowadays, mostly all engines in Kartazia are moved by a PMK. The steam boilers used on 1581 to move the first commercial trains are almost all retired. The PMKs offer a clean energy which requires no fuel, takes no space, and can be stored in a pocket. No other source of energy comes close to competing with that. A PMK usually costs $50000 for any individual which wants to acquire it. Mages can get a discount in buying them and can get one for about $40000. However, their high price is not enough to prevent most people from taking large debts in order to get one. Ownership of a PMK makes life much easier for a Kartazian, and opens up great possibilities as it allows one to purchase a large option of mechanical devices that require the keys: from cars to airjets to house refrigerators. The wealthy have PMKs fashioned to work only at their hands, or the hands of their descendants, for a great increase in price. There are also more powerful PMKs, yielding 720kwh, or even 1440kwh, but very few mechanisms have need of such power output. =The first Uron Tashra= Mahontes was its name. It moved like a turtle, had nearly no protection at all, required constant maintenance and couldn't walk more than 5 km without breaking something up. However, it was the first, and the mere sight of it in the battlefield drove soldiers to their knees. The Mahontes line of Uron-Tashra were first used on the war against Lionar, and are considered the final blow which caused them to lose it. From their first appearance at 1583 until 1605 they remained a closely guarded, secret technology of the Zaitsan government. The second nation to have Uron Tashra was Lionar itself, on 1605, followed closely by Tergovia and then Yorglen. We now know that Arden also developed their first Uron-Tashra on 1608, but nobody suspected that until the Velusian war against Arden. =The Velusian Imperium= During the Velusian Imperium, all Uron-Tashra were to be taken to Velusian capital to be stored and studied. This Velusian decree, whose sole purpose was to protect the Imperium from the might of these creatures, was also the main reason why the technology was so rapidly spread. When Velusia declared war on Arden, nobody really expected that the small northern nation would show any kind of resistance, much less the Uron-Tashra that they deployed in war. The Ardeni Uron could fly, and their sight alone brought many a victory to Arden. All stored Uron-Tashra had to be quickly redeployed. The technological secrets of Zaitsan were divided among the other nation by the Imperium for a constant production of new battle-capable Uron-Tashra. By the time that the war was over, on 1636, every nation on Kartazia knew how to make their own version of these military nightmares. =Uron Tashra over Kartazian nations= Each Kartazian nation produces their own version of Uron-Tashra, and each have their own strengths and weaknesses. Uron-Tashra are usually not for sale and belong only to an elite military, but price is given nevertheless because, on occasion, they are sold to rich merchants, nobles who desire a display of power, or in Adaran black market. Zaitsan's Uron Tashra :Zaitsan's Uron Tashra are manufactured by Darsden Steelworks, a great conglomerate of companies who also produce trains and other war machinery. These Uron are known for their high maneuverability and resistance in combat. : Luksenaran Uron Tashra :On Luksenar, Uron Tashra are developed and manufactured by Holgren Clockworks, a large company which also produces Luksenaran ships and airships. Luksenaran Uron are known by their unique ability to jump, at the expense of less resistance and hit points. : Lionaran Uron Tashra :Lionaran Uron Tashra are produced by Safiro Mechanics. They are known by their varied use of weaponry. Lionar was the only kingdom which managed to insert a cannon into an Uron Tashra and got it to work on the battlefield. Such cannons cannot be mounted on the arms, like other Uron Weapons, and are placed on the Uron's chest, just beside the pilot cockpit. Each shot of an Uron Cannon propels the Uron 5 hexes backwards. : Tergovian Uron Tashra :Tergovian Uron Tashra are built to last. They are manufactured by a state company called Saverna War Devices. These Uron are known for their extensive hit points, redundancy, and ease of maintenance. : Venaran Uron Tashra :Venaran Uron Tashra are quick and agile war weapons. Also the cheapest. They boast no special ability other than affordability, which make these the most numerous of Uron Tashra. They are produced by Caltrazzi Engineering, one of the richest companies in Kartazia. : Yorglish Uron Tashra :Uron Tashra from Yorglen are all manufactured by Walsingham & Walsingham War Instruments. They are known by their exceptional use of long ranged weaponry (mobile ballistas mounted on their arms). Yorglish Uron are sealed tibght and also have the ability to move underwater. Their cost is increased due to the "Create Air" and "Purify Air" enchanted into their structure. When the Uron is not moving, power from the PMK is directed to creating or purifying air for the pilot. This makes Yorglish Uron the only amphibious Uron in Kartazia. Their pressure is maintained through use of these magics, so decompresion is not a problem for the pilots. :Repairing these Uron requires a "Mechanics(Yorglish Uron)" skill. A "Mechanics(Uron)" skill is not enough. : Ardeni Uron Tashra :The Ardeni Uron Tashra are the most impressive of the Uron, produced by the engineering branch of Arden government, they are capable of flight. They have folding wings which outstrech to their side, and large tubes on their backs through which air is pushed by means of strong helices. No other government so far have managed to replicate the feat, even with one of these Uron at their dispose to study. :Repairing these Uron requires a "Mechanics(Ardeni Uron)" skill. A "Mechanics(Uron)" skill is not enough. : Velusian Uron Tashra :The Velusian government has a very small number of Uron Tashra, mainly because of its idea of only creating magically enchanted Uron. That causes their Uron to require much more resources (and much more expensive ones) in their process of production, but also allows them to create very, very unique Uron. It is a known fact that no two Uron Tashra are alike in the Velusian Kingdom. Their best known Uron, "Valranis", can turn itself invisible. :Velusian Uron are made by applying enchantments over one single Uron Model: : Adaran Confederacy's Uron Tashra :The Adaran Confederacy produces no Uron Tashra. Instead, they buy their Uron from other nations on the black market. This angers nearly all Kartazian powers, but no one complains openly when the money flows their way. Adara, after all, is so far away that it's unlikely that these Uron will be used against Kartazia anyway... =Weapons of the Uron Tashra= =Ranged Weapons of the Uron Tashra= Below, the Statistics of the Uron Tashra's ranged weapons: =The Uronauts= An Uronaut is an Uron pilot, the elite kartazian warrior, a paragon of battle and the most popular of fighters. Uronauts have a social renoum akin to that of a modern popstar. Their deeds are sung, and when they face in battle, huge bets are placed on each combatant. They have admirers, fans and followers, and also a lot of enemies and rivals. Uronauts are most usually members of the military. Only military personal or rank 3 can hope to be chosen to pilot an Uron Tashra, and ranks within Uron go up until 6. All Uronauts must also purchase a +4 reputation within their country for being an Uronaut, for 12 points. Eventually, millionaires will purchase Uron and hire Uronauts pilots them for personal security. These Uronauts may not be military (although they usually have a strong military background). These Uronauts may waive the military status the +4 reputation, but will definetly have to purchase a +2 reputation for being a non-military Uronaut. =Uron statistics= Uron have combat statistics that are used much like characters. They have an ST value, Move, Hit Points, DR, DB and Dodge. Other statistics are taken from their Uronaut, like DX, skill roll, parry and block. However, Uron also have additional statistics that alter combat mechanics somehow. ::Maneuverability: ::This is the highest effective Piloting skill that can be used on an Uron. It represents the physical limits of the Uron's machinery. No matter how experienced an Uron pilot is, he simply cannot get more out of his Uron than this level allows. Therefore, when using the "pilot (Uron)" skill or its associated techniques, he cannot use a skill whose level is higher than the Uron's Maneuverability. ::He can roll higher than an Uron's maneuverability for techniques, if these techniques' levels are beyond his "Pilot (Uron)" level: this attribute only limits the "Pilot" skill itself. ::Maintenance: ::This is given in two values, one value in money and another in time (for instance: "$1000/week", or "$10000/year"). This is the average time that it takes between each maintenance run of the Uron, and how much a character has to spend on parts to keep his Uron up to date. Every missed maintenance grants the Uron a -1 in Maneuverability (up to -20). To get an Uron back in shape, a character has to spend all accumulated cost in missed maintenance (up to 20 missed maintenances). ::Repair Cost: ::This is the cost to repair each lost Hit point. This is different than Maintenance, because maintenance doesn't repair damage, it simply prevents the equipment from breaking down. Each point of Uron HP takes 1 hour to be repaired and costs this much. ::A character with "Mechanics (Uron)" can reduce this value in 5% per point of skill level above 10, up to 75%. =Uron combat= Uron combat happens through the same mechanics as combat for characters, but on a hex grid in which each Uron occupies 1 hex (like a characher). If Uron are to fight against usual characters, assume that each Uron occupies two hexes on the grid. Uron movement is multiplied by 3 when they are set to fight against characters. All rolls are made against "Pilot (Uron)", but since this skill is effectively limited by a Uron's Maneuverability, pilots usually invest in techniques derived from this skill: ::Uron Strike (A) ::This technique can be used for all melee attacks made with an Uron Tashra. ::Uron Shooting (A) ::This technique is used for all ranged made with an Uron Tashra, even with a cannon. ::Uron Parry (A) ::An Uron's parry is calculated as half this technique's level plus three. ::Uron Block (A) ::An Uron's block is calculated as half this technique's level plus three, plus any defense bonus. ::Uron Quickness (H) ::This technique has no skill level, instead, each 2 points placed on this technique add 1 to the Uron Tashra's initiative rolls. ::Uron Acrobatics (H) ::This technique can be used to get the Uron to perform any kind of "athletic" feat (other than jumping). Also, every 3 points placed on this technique add 1 to an Uron's dodge (up to +3). ::Uron Jump (H) ::This technique is used only for the Luksenaran Urons that can jump. Each point placed on this technique increase the jump distance by 5% (up to 50%). ::Uron Flight (H) ::This technique is only useful for the Ardeni Urons that can fly. It is used in place of the "Aerobatics" skill. Changes in combat mechanics :*Uron Tashra have no FP. If they perform an action which would spend a character's FPs (like attacking more than once in a given turn), they lose HP instead. :*When an Uron Tashra reaches half hit points, it loses half movement. When it reaches 1/5, the Uron cannot move anymore. When an Uron Tashra's hit points go to 0 or below, it is irrevocably broken. :*A critical hit on an strike at an Uron Tashra's torso transmits 1/5th of the damage to the pilot. :*Urons that use a shield do add its Defense Bonus to all their active defenses. :*An Uronaut with "Precognitive Parry" or "Parry Missile Weapons" can use this ability while piloting an Uron. :*A Uron's dodge is calculated as half the Uronaut's "Pilot (Uron)" skill plus 3. Category:Kartazia Category:Zumbae Category:GURPS Category:Steampunk